Earthquakes on her mind
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Jeff cheats on Anita and she goes crazy. She drinks, never sleeps and rocks out with her band.. Then one night at her show she see's him.. Can she ever forgive him? Will he show her that he's changed? ONESHOT. JeffHardy/OC


**A/N;; Jeff Ruleess! && i only have one fanfic of him. O.o**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Jeff Hardy. I don't own Atreyu - The Right Side Of The Bed. But, I do own Anita, so HA! .**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_She had an earthquake on her mind I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind and knew the world was crashing down around her I sink now to the ocean floor because I know that we are more but I've made this mess I built this fire, Are you still mine?_

Anita narrowed her eyes at her 2 year boyfriend, Jeff, the fire blazing madly in her eyes as she stared at him. She shook her head before backing away from him after the reality of what had just said hit her like a slap across the face. 'I cheated on you.' Those words would haunt her forever, that she was sure of. She took one look up at him and felt her eyes tear up, the fire still burning in them madly as she refused to let herself cry, just staring at him. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or upset.. Something along the two would be fine at this present moment she decided, before snapping out of her daydream and standing up slowly, looking up at Jeff as a tear rolled down her cheek, immediately wiping it away as her blood started to boil. The fucking dick. She took a deep breathe before looking down at the floor and back up at him, closing her eyes in a silent agony as she stayed silent for afew minutes later.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She suddenly screamed, causing Jeff to jump backwards and widen his eyes at her.  
Anita ignored as tears started to fall down her cheeks almost violently, ignoring as they fell down onto her vest, grabbing the nearest thing next to her and holding it up before lobbing it at the wall next to his head, before watching it smash and gathering she had just almost thrown a glass at his head.  
"GET OUT!" She screamed again, grabbing another glass and threatening to throw it at him.  
Jeff nodded silently and walked towards the door. Anita buried her head into her hands, dropping down on her knees and crying out loudly as she finally letting herself cry. Her whole world slowly fell around her as she cried out again and sobbed loudly.  
"Why? Why me? What did i ever do wrong?" She screamed at no one, sobbing harder before crying out again loudly as she heard the front door shut.

**----**

_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine please be all mine I never want you to go because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

Jeff watched Anita after he had mumbled those three words, that killed both him, Anita and her love her him. The fire in her eyes as they filled with tears with always burn in his mind, she wouldnt let herself cry in front of him.. He just fucked up the best thing he'd ever had in his life. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Anita screamed at him.  
He jumped backwards before widening his eyes, this was going to fucking get dangerous. He didn't even try to dodge out of the way as Anita threw a glass at his head, looking down at the floor and shaking his head, he dissevered everything that she would do to him.. Every last thing. "GET OUT!" He watched her with pained eyes as she screamed at him again.  
Jeff nodded islently before walking towards the door, before he closed his eyes as he heard a slight thump and listened as Anita cried out and started to cry hystericlly.. She didnt deserve this.. He'd fucked this all up.. He loved her and cheated on her in a drunken state. He sighed as looked down at the floor before opening the front door and walking outside, shutting the door behind him quietly as he got in his car.. He needed to sort this out.. He just had to prove that he still loved her.. Even if it was the last thing he ever done in his short life..

**----**

_She had an earthquake on her mind apparently the kind that would bury us alive by putting all this weight on us forever I lie here on the ocean floor broken castle by the shore and I made this mess I built this fire, Are you still mine?_

Anita closed her eyes as she stood in the empty hall, pulling her blue and white/platinum blond hair back into a messy bun as she stood in front of the microphone. She sighed and opened her eyes, they where slightly bloodshot from not having sleep for the last week and having drunk at least a years supply of vodka in less than 48 hours. She gripped onto the microphone before pulling it out of the hold and nodding at the guitarist of her band, nodding her head along to the beat of the guitar and drums, before slowly starting to sing along to Atreyu - The Right Side Of The Bed.

Anita grinned to herself around half an hour later once they had finished their practise/sound check, wiping the beads of sweat that started to form on her forehead. She placed the microphone back into the hold before running over to each member of her band and hugging them tightly.  
"God, i love you guys." She said with a grin, causing the other three guys to laugh.  
She grinned at them before running backstage and into the changing rooms, grabbing her bag on the way. She locked herself into a stool before pulling clothes from out of her bag, shoving them onto the bench in the stall before changing into them quickly. She grinned to herself as she looked down at the ripped jeans, before straightening out her blood red and black vest with black fishnet sleeves. She walked out before walking over to the guys with a grin as she dragged her hairbrush through her hair, she rolled her eyes as her best friend and lead guitarist, Steve whistled at her loudly in a joking manner.  
"Looking good girlie." He comment with a grin.  
Anita rolled her eyes at him playfully before shoving his shoulder with a grin, before the both of them laughed. She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched the drummer and bass guitarist walk out onto the stage, feeling the butterfly's in her stomach kick in badly. She looked at Steve and smiled nervously.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Lets go kick some ass." She replied, confidently but still with a hint of nervousness in it.  
"Lets tear this shit up." Anita laughed to herself before watching Steve walking onstage, biting down on her bottom lip before running out onstage and standing infront of the microphone.  
"Hellooo Cali! You ready for some kick ass music?" She screamed down the microphone.  
Let the fun begin..

**----**

_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine please be all mine I never want you to go because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

Anita laughed to herself as she finished her bands fifth show in, biting down on her bottom lip gently as she grinned, holding her microphone in between her hands and scrunching up her nose as she moved her hair from her face. She looked over at Steve and raised an eyebrow when she saw he had a slightly panicked look on his face, slowly following his gaze and widening her eyes as her eyes fell on The Hardy brothers.. Fuck. She nearly dropped her microphone, grabbing it quickly before smiling at the crowd sheepishly.  
"Right, uh, are next song it Atreyu - Right side of the bed!" She yelled down the microphone, grinning as she listened to the croud scream loudly in reply.  
Anita closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in, before opening them slowly as the drum started beating and Steve started to play the guitar..

**"Come on!  
I can see her now, Dancing around, her drink in hand.  
All her baggage in tow, I just want to forget and let go of all the love the joy,  
the pain. I took your guilt and placed it into me and now I kiss it goodbye.  
Our last dance ended fatally.**

**Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard? Baby you just died. (You Just Diiiieed!)**

**Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard? Have you ever cried so hard?**

**There she goes again 'Nother masquerade in false circumstance She'll fuck you just for the taste.  
I just wish that I could replace all the memories of what makes my blood run cold.  
As your blood runs through me, I say goodbye to what we had.**

**Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard? Baby you just died. (You Just Diiiieed!!)**

**Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard? Have you ever cried so hard?**

**She came and went, I gnawed through my lip,  
Makeup smeared in her eyes. Each sob's a reason to say goodbye.  
Sometimes when you're holding on, you'll never see the light.**

**With flowers in her hair,  
Gazed upon with dead lovers eyes. She never looked so good, And I never felt so right.**

**With flowers in her hair,  
Gazed upon with dead lovers eyes. She never looked so good, And I never felt so right. Never felt so right.  
I never felt so wroooooonng!!!"**

Anita screamed down the microphone, crouching down and closing her eyes as she screamed the last line, slapping some of the people at the front's hands before grinning as the guitar solo begun, jumping round the stage and head banging, kicking her leg out in the air as she did, closing her eyes as he hair went everywhere, feeling the music run through her blood and throughout her whole body. She stood up and pumped her free hand up into the hair, turning it into a fist before head banging as she punched the air, before slowly walking around the stage and closing her eyes for a moment as she stopped, smiling to herself as she slowly started to whisper..

**"With flowers in her hair,  
Gazed upon dead lovers eyes. She never looked so good, And I never felt so right."**

She paused before starting to scream again.

**Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard? Baby you just died. (You Just Diiieeed!)**

**"Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard? Have you ever cried so hard?  
You just died!"**

Anita screamed the last line before breaving in and out slowly, looking down at the crowd with a grin, trying to catch her breathe as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"THANK YOU CALI!" She screamed down the microphone the best she could, considering her voice was going.  
She grinned at the screams she got, her eyes landing on the younger Hardy one last time before lifting her arms into the air and releasing her microphone, letting it drop to the floor before she ran off the stage, backstage.

**----**

_She had an earthquake on her mind apparently the kind that would bury us alive by putting all this weight on us forever I lie here on the ocean floor broken castle by the shore and I made this mess I built this fire, Are you still mine?_

_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine please be all mine I never want you to go because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

Anita got out of the showers that where backstage, pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms and a grey vest with black strips running across it. She shook her head and laughed the best she could as the water shook all around her, grinning to herself before drying her hair quickly and shoving it up into a bun. She yawned before grabbing all of her stuff and walking backstage, walking over to her band and smiling.  
"You guys ready?" She asked with a smile, shoving her free hand into her pocket.  
The other three nodded and grabbed their stuff. Anita frowned and realised that she didn't have her phone.  
"I'll meet you guys out there ina minute.." She mumbled with a slight frown, going through her bag.  
"You okay Anii?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Anita nodded silently before going through her bag still.  
"Yeah, just put my phone somewhere.." She mumbled.  
Steve nodded silently before grabbing his guitar and bags, following the other two guys out of the arena. Anita groaned in frustration and crouched down, emptying her stuff onto the floor, rooting through it in search of her phone, frowning deeply to herself before sighing and shaking her head. Fuck, she had lost her fucking phone.  
"Looking for this?" A voice murmured from behind her, breathing onto her neck heavily.  
Anita widened her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, she knew that voice from anywhere.  
Jeff..

**----**

_Let me save us I've slaughtered us, I've murdered our love I can taste it, this blood in my mouth This knife in my lungs have I murdered our love?  
have I murdered our love?_

_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine please be all mine I never want you to go because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

Anita closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip roughly as she felt Jeff's breathe on her neck.. She wanted his lips on her skin.. She wanted him.. She opened her eyes slowly and looked over her shoulder, suddenly finding herself lost in his jade green eyes, god they where stunning. She had missed him.. She needed him. She reached out and ran her fingertips over his cheek lightly, closing her eyes afew moments as she felt the tears form in them, looking down towards the floor as she felt them slowly tear to leave her eyes and fall onto the wooden floor boards below her. She opened her eyes slowly, despite her burred vision, as she felt Jeff cup her face with his hands and lift her head up. She bit down on her bottom lip a she felt Jeff run his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away her tears one by one. She closed her eyes again slowly and continued to let the tears side down her cheeks silently, only to have them wiped away by Jeff. She brushed her blue and white/blond hair from her hair before wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder quietly, her shoulders shaking slightly as she let herself cry for the first time since she last saw him, all of the past emotions hitting her like a train wreck.  
"I'm lost with out you.. I need you.." She whispered, clinging onto the front of his shirt tightly as she continued to sob.  
Jeff sighed and pulled her onto his lap as he lent his back against the wall behind them, letting her cry onto him as he stroked her back with his hand lightly. It killed him to see her cry. It killed him even more to know that he was the one that made her cry. Anita calmed down after a few minutes, not moving away from Jeff though, wanting just to be near him.. She widened her eyes slightly as she felt him move, gripping onto his shirt slightly more as she felt the panic rise through her.  
"Please.. Don't leave me.." She begged, before whispering. "Please.."  
Jeff pressed his lips to her forehead lightly before grabbing her bags and standing up slowly, carrying her with one arm as he did.  
"Let me take you home.." He whispered down to her.  
Anita nodded silently, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her, burying her face into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around him tightly, not wanting to let him go..

**----**

_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you.  
..baby I'm not alright when you go Please be all mine I never want you to go because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

Anita grinned down at the mosh pit in front of her and laughed quietly into the microphone before placing a hand onto her hip and leaning forward towards the crowd.  
"LEMME HEAR YOU ALL SCREAM!" She yelled into the microphone, before holding it above her head.  
She laughed again and grinned widely as she crowd erupted into screams and yells or cheers.  
"Alright, next song we are so great fully gunna' sing is Shut Up by Simple Plan!" She yelled into the microphone again, a permanent grin on her face as the crowd screams filled her ears again.  
She went silent and closed her eyes as Steve started to play his guitar, before starting to sing as she walked around on the stage.

**"There you go You're always so right It's all a big show It's all about you**

**You think you know What everyone needs You always take time To criticize me**

**It seems like everyday I make mistakes I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one You love to hate But not today**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down"**

Anita grinned and jumped around on the spot as Steve continued to play along with the drums, closing her eyes before singing loudly down the microphone again.

**"There you go You never ask why It's all a big lie Whatever you do**

**You think you're special But I know, and I know And I know, and we know That you're not**

**You're always there to point Out my mistakes And shove them in my face**

**It's like I'm the one You love to hate But not today**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down Is gonna bring me down**

**Will never bring me down"**

Anita took a deep breathe in before singing quieter than she had done before.

**"Don't tell me who I should be And don't try to tell me what's right for me Don't tell me what I should do"**

Anita paused for a moment before singing loudly again into the microphone as she punched her fist up into the air.

**"I don't wanna waste my time I'll watch you fade away**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down**

**Bring me down {shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down {shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Bring me down {shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up!"**

Anita breavied in and out loudly and closed her eyes, grinning wider as the crowd went wild before lifting her microphone up to her lips one last time.  
"THANK YOU CALI!" She yelled the best she could.  
She lifted her arms up before dropping her microphone and letting it fall to the floor. She threw up a rock sign before running off of the stage and into the arms of her boyfriend with the memorising jade green eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his hard, grinning to herself before moving her blue and white hair from her face as she lent her foreheads against his.  
"Great show doll.." He murmured, pressing his lips to hers again.  
Anita grinned before wrapping her arms around his neck loosely and pressing her lips to his again gently.  
"Thank you.." She murmured.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too Jeff." Anita whispered.

She really did..

_Please be all mine.._


End file.
